joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
HOSTLESS (Non-Godmode)
Summary HOSTLESS is a mythical demon of Horror who is described by the Lower-Intelligence Mortals to be a gruesome creature. It holds all of Reality. It is described as an Urban-Myth to possesses the Bodies of many Mortals and caused by the Evil Actions, some thousands of years ago. It was probably the reason why the Mortals believed of the Humans to be possessed. It is the very manifestation of Hate and Rage itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 2-A to High 1-B, strongest are 1-A | High 1-A Name: HOSTLESS, The Purple Beast, The Monster, Death, Malice, Hatred, Evil Incarnate Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Inapplicable, called a male Age: As old as existence Classification: Rage and malice itself Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time-Space Manipulation (At its very hands it could rip the very fundemental mathematical Space-Time at its hands on its grip, as a Dark-Horror, it exist on all possible timelines), Dream Manipulation (Mortals from 20,000 years ago claim to have Nightmare's and some demon appeared within them.), Empathic Manipulation (Nightmares of it seeing the dark creature within a few days, causes a mortal to suicide with FEAR.), Void Manipulation (It could blink the very face of that of a being from its own perspective, it can erase it to a time where nobody will remember them, disappearing from its own vision.), Abstract Existence (Tpye 1. It is the very embodiment of EVIL, as a dark-creature to scare the mortals, almost every evil action or cause, there was always a sign of HOSTLESS appearing as a dark creature insight.), Realm Manipulation (Controls the Novaverse, a dark outerversal structure, that trancsends an Infinite-Dimensional Hilbert space of abstract science, it has been named that way but its pictures and names were no accurate of its own image of the Novaverse.), Darkness Manipulation (Its mere presences shatters the bright light not only physically in bright thermo heat, but mentally and emotionally, mortals may not even see it coming, and their vision would only be Hallucination as they are tortured without any sight.), Plot Manipulation (Comparable to NIGHTMARE, who rewrited the FNAF Dream World.), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 8; Cannot die as long as the very embodiment of EVIL exists. A dark undead spirit above any physical means. Strongest have Type 10; transcends reality itself), Regeneration (True-Godly; healed up from being erased from the story. Every page and sketch was erased from the story, yet he came back), Possession (It takes the form of a body, soul or a mind and controls them as their victim feels unending pain of them being control of their true conciousness.), Non-Corporeal (Takes on many forms of a mortals physical bodies but doesn't have a true physical Form, due to being already beyond all physical and metaphysical means.), Elemental Manipulation, Corruption (Its been stated that whoever mentions the true name of HOSTLESS shall be possessed, the Halls of Libraries which is an Infinite-Dimensional Realm with the minds of the Mid-Gods containing the Infinite-Layers of Information which each Dimension for every Dimensional Being , walking through the Halls would already be millions of years be passing by now, there is one book that contains HOSTLESS' true name, the book must never be opened), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Aura (Can cause instant fear to whatever he walks in front of), Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Emits a radiation known commonly as Death Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can cause time to go from 3 AM to 5 AM in just a few seconds), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Transmutation (Can mutate other people and turn them into Dread Roots), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Can create a limitless amount of avatars or manifestations of itself across dimensions, Acausality (Types 3, 4 and 5; Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), Omnipresence (Exists in every dimension and beyond in all of Space-Time), Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul and destroy it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Rage Power, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Varies. Multiverse level+ (Was able to battle and beat Moglotor’s stronger avatars. Can destroy an infinite amount of locks, with each lock holding infinite universes. Can destroy the dark world. Destroyed the plot line of the multiverse. Can fight Emperor Extinction. Just by stirring in his sleep, he shook the multiverse) to High Hyperverse level (HOSTLESS is a dark-figure and a threats who's exist within every mortal's fear within all existing dimensions. There are an uncountably an eternal Infinite-Dimensional creations of temporal and spatial Dimensions created by the Mid-Gods of the Dream and Celestial worlds. Even when casual, he's still infinitely above all dimensions. Even Hilbert Space), strongest are Outerverse level (Transcends creation, which is immeasurably higher than the nightmare realm, which is beyond an infinite hierarchies, the lowest being incalculably above the Transcendent Stone) | High Outerverse level (Is the dark side of Yog-Sothoth) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. Multiversal+ to High Hyperversal, strongest are Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Varies. Multiverse level+ to High Hyperverse level, strongest are Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Claws, teeth, hat, etc. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Does not understand the power of Good Will, True Love and Mercy, it has Knowledge as already a High-Intelligent Being of all Minds, it can read all Minds, its exist beyond Reality and with an Intelligence over all Meanings on a scale surpassing the statement of what Humans Described it to be, although its an EVIL creature focusing on ruling all of Existence. It Observes and can read anything of the Eye, it watches you from the Existence above) | Unknown Weaknesses: Love, hope and mercy | None notable Key: Avatars | Deathlock Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Time-Space Users Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Void Users Category:Abstracts Category:Darkness Users Category:Plot Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Elemental User Category:Corruption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omniprescence Category:Probability Users Category:Physics Users Category:Causality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers